This new poinsettia cultivar originated as an induced bicolored red and pin bracted sport of 490 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7825) in my greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. It was induced by irradiation of 100 vegetative plants of `490` with 4,000 rads of radiation randomly applied to the whole plant without lethal effect. Of the 100 plants irradiated, one was found with a color mutation. The mutant had red and pink flower bracts. The bract color in combination with early flowering, self branching, red and pink flower bracts and dark green foliage; traits which help distinguish it from other poinsettia cultivars, and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. After selection, "490 Jingle Bells" was vegetatively reproduced from stem cuttings for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif. By subjecting clones of this plant to successive generations of vegetative propagation, it was demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of "490 Jingle Bells" held true from generation to generation. Other than bract color, the new plant `490 Jingle Bells` was similar in height, leaf color, leaf shape and other characteristics to the parent plant `490`.